Shokugeki no Soma: Q&A
by Saint Danielle
Summary: Ask whatever quesions you desire from your favourite characters from the world of Shokugeki no Soma!
1. Announcement

Hello there, dear SnS fandom readers!

Recently, I have been spending my time on DeviantArt and totally fell in love with some amazing concept!

What is it?

 _ **QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**_ , of course!

And then I thought!

Hey, why not do something like this? (Why here? Well, I am just a crappy artist...)

So anyway, here you can ask questions from our favourite characters from Shokugeki no Soma! (And I will try to keep them in character for the answers. Though sometimes I will be just messing with them)

And if you want, you can also ask questions from my versions of characters from my stories!) _(Tootsuki Trinity, Tables Turned, Love Recipe, Drabbles Mix.)_


	2. Episode 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma.

* * *

 _Hello ther, dear readers! My name is Saint Danielle AKA the St.D! In today's segment, we are going to give the try to the small idea I took from some time on DeviantArt! I hope I will keep the characters in characters! Huh, that was a lame pun..._

 _Anyway, let's start... NOW!_

* * *

 **St.D:** First question is addressed to you, Yukihira-san! Johnny Walker asks: _"Soma-san, what is your mother's name and what was she like?"_

"Well...," Yukihira tapped his chin thoughfully trying to remember. "I can't actually remember a lot about my mom. I don't remember when and why or even how, but one day she just disappeared... My old man always gets seemingly upset whenver I try to ask about it, though. Anywa- Why are you crying?"

 **St.D:** *sniffing and sobbing* Sowwy~! I just mentally went through all the horrible scenarios which could happen to your mother! Car crahes! Alien abductions! Uncurable diseases! Yakuza kidnapping! I am a terrible person! Okay, for the rest of the show, I guess I will let things go their way! *runs away to cry in the corner* Plus, I am really biased towards some questions!

* * *

 **evolvelove** (To Hisako) **:** _I_ _f Soma tells you that he loves you, would you accept and have a secret relationship behind Erina?_

"W-Well," blushing and flustered Hisako coughed a little, trying to calm herself down. "O-Of course, I would be flattered by this... Don't get me wrong, Yukihira is a great guy, who really helped me back during the Stagiaire. A-And I also think he is an incredible chef but... I don't think I think of him as a b-boyfriend..." She becomes silent for a few seconds before adding. "... for now, at least. And why do you think I would need to date with him behind Erina-sama's back?" **|believes Erina-sama doesn't have such feelings for Yukihira|**

 **|Hypocrisy|** (To Erina and Hisako) **:** Let's say you both fell for Soma. How would the two of you decide who gets him? Hisako, would you just give up and leave him to your mistress? Or would you girls even go as far as to share? Hmmm I wonder lol.

"For your information," Erina started with a scoff after reading the first part. "There is no way either me or Hisako would fall for Yukihira Soma. He is one of the most annoying and unpredictable chefs i have ever come across! The very thought of being in love with him makes my blood boil in frustration and anger! Still, after the Stagiaire period, Hisako has shown more friendliness to him, so I guess he is fine."

"Well, I think that if such situation did occur," Hisako got a little bit nervous under Erina's intensive glare. "I-I think I would do what's best for Erina-sama. If the circumstances required me to give up on Yukihira for Erina-sama's happiness, I would do it."

"Now, for the next part of the question..." Both Erina and Hisako looked at the monitor. While Hisako just mildly blushed, Erina's face got as red as tomatoes in PS Dorm gardens. "W-W-WHAT?! S-s-share a b-boyfriend with another girl?! SO SHAMELESS!"

 **St.D:** I am pretty sure some Shoujo mangas have this kind of thing. You know, the Harem genre?

"...!" Erina's face couldn't get any redder. The steam of embarassment started escaping through her ears. A few second later, erina just fainted with slight nosebleed.

"Erina-sama!" Hisako rushed to help her mistress.

* * *

 **noaccountuser** (To Alice and Kurokiba) **:** What do you think of each other?

"Oh, Ryou-kun is a really helpful aide! I am also sure he is a better aid than Hishoko-san!" Alice grinned cheekily, ignoring the angry shout of Arato.

"Ojou-sama is... fine." Kurokiba said nonchalantly.

"What is with this kind of answer?!" Alice started slapping his back, which made the MAd Dog really uncomfortable. "What about my looks? Or my magnificent personality? You should have praised me!"

"Oh..." Was the only answer Kurokiba muttered in his normal mode.

 _For Kurokiba:_ **What kind of orders does Alice give to you? What made you follow her?**

"Wel, she rarely gives me ridiculous orders, thank God for that..." Kurokiba muttered in his nonchalant tone. He decided to avoid mentioning any non-cooking-related orders she gave him, though. Those were too embarassing to talk about. "I guess, i followed her because she could make me stronger... If it were not for the meeting with her, I don't really think I would be on this level right now."

"Oh, Ryou-kun, see? Praising me is not that hard, right?"

"... Though sometimes I really want her to be less childish, spoilt and demanding."

"you had to ruin it, didn't you?"

 **Have you once slept with her?**

"Damn straight I did!" Kurokiba entered his Berserk Mode. And he looked quite irritated. "Every damn time she wanted to be mature and watch some horror movie, guess who had to spend all the nights of the following two weeks sitting by her bed and protecting her from monsters?!"

 **What do you think fo her mother Leonora?**

"Well...," Kurokiba went back to his usual self. Mentally, he went through all the times Leonora and he interacted. As he went further and further into the details of those interactions, Kurokiba couldn't practically see any difference between those two. "Ojou-sama and Leonora Nakiri-sama really have a lot of in common. Way to many, if you ask me."

 _For Alice:_ **Why did you choose Ryou as your aide even though he is from poor family?**

"For me, his social status doesn't really matter." Alice stated in her calm tone with pleasant smile. "What drew my attention was the way he acted around me... You see, as the member of the Nakiri Family, every single chef or employee in food industry is always afraid of facing me. But Ryou-kun... He was different. Even when he learnt to which family I belong, all he could care about was his cooking! I guess, that's what I saw in him."

 **How did you get your father's permission to 'adopt' Ryou?**

"Did you expect any less from me?" Alice asked smirking in confidence. "I have always been good in negotiating!"

Kurokiba frowned as he remembered how _exactly_ Alice negotiated.

 _FLASHBACK-7 YEARS AGO_

 _"PLease, daddy!" The 8 year old Alice kept following her father all around the building. Nakiri Natsu dearly loved his daughter but she was really making it hard to concentrate on his current project. Luckily, though, she stopped holding her breath until he agreed after the fifth fainting."Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! I promise I will take care of him! I promise he won't die just like my previous pets!"_

 _'Did she just really call me her new pet?' The young Ryou muttered mentally. As he listened in, he noticed that her father was listing all the pets who died under Alice's watch. Counting them, Kurokiba deadpanned._

 _"I promise I will feed him and walk him!"_

 _'IS SHE FUCKING SEROUS?!' Ryou was practically in his Berserk Mode. He looked at her father, hoping he would explain to Alice that he is not a pet._

 _"Alright, but please make sure that he is well-behaved. Oh, and you will need to go buy some toys for him." Natsu said in serious tome.  
_

 _'IS THE ENTIRE FAMILY HERE COMPLETELY NUTS?!'_

"... Yeah, she is really good."

 **Don't you ever think of him as a man?**

"Of course I do." Alice answered calm. "I mean, he always carries stuff for me and does whatever I want. Isn't this what a man should do?"

 **St.D:** That sounds more like a slave.

 **Would you like him to be your dog forever?**

"Why do you ask? I **KNOW** that he will always be by my side!"

* * *

 **Guest** (To Erina) **:** **Do you love Soma?**

"I have already explicitly stated that I have NO and will NEVER have such feeling towards him!" Erina exclaimed as red as blood in the face.

 **Soma, do you think you could beat Akira, Ryou, or even Erina if the three of you held the Shokugeki?**

"Well, Hayama did win against me during the Autumn Elections. Though, I think I have improved since then, so who knows? With Kurokiba, I am pretty sure my dish was better back then."

"Like Hell it was!" Ryou roared.

"And Nakiri-san? Well, I would really liove to test my dishes out in the battle with her."

* * *

 **LuciferXIII** (To Tsukasa) **: How on Earth do you organize both your and Rindou's paperwork? Do you use a certain filing system to prioritize certain documents over the others?  
**

"I wish I had..." Tsukasa sighed in depression and despair. "It's just that I can't give the priority to certain documents over the others! Everything is important. And since Rindo and I are the top seats, both our paperwork loads are huge and crucial for the Tootsuki Administration! I wish Rindou had the aide to handle her share..."

* * *

 **St.D: Okay, guys, that's all for today's chapter of Questions and Answers with the characters from our beloved fandom! I hope all of them were not too much OOC! So... Got more questions? Write them and post in the review section! I want to remind you that you can awlays address the characters from my other fanfics, which would mean talking to the Au versions of SnS characters! Until next time~!  
**


End file.
